


Heaven

by asmaanixx



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-21 12:23:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11944110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asmaanixx/pseuds/asmaanixx
Summary: Keith might not ever come close to reaching what other people describe as heaven. But that’s okay. He’s pretty sure he’s got something far better right in his hands.





	Heaven

Heaven. What is Heaven? Is it a tangible place that he can visit? Is it a wondrous sight meant only to be seen or a glory that is to be felt in his hands? Or is it simply a superficial concept that was made by humans to make themselves feel better? To motivate them, inspire them to do better. To  _ be _ better.

Keith has no idea. He wasn’t brought up in a religious household and even on his own standing, his mind had never travelled to the realm of spirituality. Sure, he has shown a keen interest in the supernatural and the mysterious unknown, but that’s largely because his curiosity was piqued. Adrenaline rushed through his veins as he thought about all the creatures that are living peacefully in their own little world; far away from the chaos emitted by the human populace. Sometimes, Keith spent more time than is required in chasing down the wild theories and bizarre creatures for no other reason than gaining a little peace in his own mind.

It’s a silly idea really if he thought about it. He’s not entirely sure what he had expected to gain if he ever did encounter such a phenomenon. Did he expect to experience God? Go through a spiritual transformation? What course did he imagine his life to take after the event?

Again, Keith didn’t know. He doesn’t think he ever will get an answer and oddly, he’s okay with that. He doesn’t need to know if his life will get any better. After all, he has and still is encountering more alien life than he could have ever imagined. In the amount of time he has spent in space, Keith has garnered so much knowledge and has seen so much of what is supposed to be God’s creation that even if he does die, he would die content and grateful for all that he has gotten to experience. There are absolutely no regrets from him in that regard.

As for a spiritual transformation… Keith isn’t entirely sure what that is supposed to look or feel like. He imagines it will give him a different outlook in life but he hasn’t really felt any different. If anything, he now simply desires one presence to become a permanent fixture in his life. When Keith goes into battle, he wants him as his right hand man. When he’s about to lose his control, he wants him to reel him in as his anchor. When he’s in awe about a new planetary scenery, he wants to experience the moment with him.

Keith has been to many places where he thinks he can equate them to being like heaven. But what made him think that way? Was it the place itself? Was it something in the air? The bright array of vivid colors? The peace and quiet that arrived from it being untouched, unmarred by the horrors of war?

Or, is was it simply the company he had?

An annoying outburst here, a taunt there, a crinkling laughter and brilliantly dazzling smile spread across everywhere that the eye could see. These are the things that had made some places to stand out for Keith. It was because of the memories shared, secrets revealed, and bonds made stronger. The setting had nothing to do with it. They could have been sitting on top of a junkyard and Keith is certain he still would have felt the same way.

Keith lets out a shaky breath as he feels the fingers interlocked between his press softly against the back of his hand. Slowly opening his eyes, he sees Lance just as he pulls away and lowers his head to lean it against Keith’s chest. He has to take a moment to catch his breath and center himself before he considers himself capable of speaking. Keith feels a slight shiver course through his body, not quite believing what had just happened.

In a trembling, soft voice, Lance asks, “Was that okay?” He doesn’t dare himself to look up at Keith just yet. The uncertainty of Keith’s response weighs too heavy on his mind.

_ Was that okay? _

Lance just kissed him. That too for the first time. It was a tentative one, very soft. A mere brush of the lips followed by a few seconds of them being slotted together in the minute, shocking gap. Truthfully speaking, it was over before it had even started and Keith didn’t even know he was being kissed until this very moment.

And yet, the very first thought that came to his mind when it happened was,  _ is this heaven _ ? His brain ran through the motions and thought about spiritual transformations, the proof of God, and the tangibility of a heavenly existence. Because that kiss, as brief as it was, it sparked something new in Keith. A sensation that still has lips tingling in the aftermath. A burning desire that is pushing Keith to chase after a new mystery only this time, to rest only after finding out the truth.

Keith briefly wonders if Lance would let him. Maybe, he will travel along with him.

Tipping Lance’s head upwards, Keith wishes the boy would open his eyes. He wants to gaze into the pair of crystal blue that hold the secrets to the entire universe. He wants to hear the other man speak and gain as much knowledge that his short life will allow him to.

Keith thumbs Lance’s lower lip, eliciting a sharp gasp from his lips. He drank in the sight in front of him hungrily, before he connected his own lips with Lance’s. Keith doesn’t know if this one is any better than the first, or if Lance’s heart skipped the same number of beats as Keith’s did. But he could feel Lance grip the front of his shirt and pull him in even closer. He can feel their lips moving, skin on skin, hard presses and accidental bites.

Resting his hand on Lance’s back, Keith pushes him forward so that they’re pressed together. Lance gives a little squeak, caught off guard by their intimate proximity. Keith smirked and pulled apart momentarily to catch a breath. Now that he had him in his hands, there was no way that he was going to simply let Lance slip by. All his secrets, all his answers, all his knowledge and all his beauty - Keith was going to learn it all little by little, piece by piece.

Lance opens his eyes and reveals the crystalline blue that Keith had been searching for. Pupils blown wide, his breaths coming out shaky through his rouged, swollen lips, Keith felt euphoric. Wondering just how far and how long he can carry this through, Keith kisses him again.

And again.

And again.

And again.

Keith might not ever come close to reaching what other people describe as heaven. But that’s okay. He’s pretty sure he’s got something far better right in his hands.


End file.
